Lawn mowers, in most locations, are a seasonal type of equipment that is normally used or stored around the home. It is essential for equipment that must be periodically stored to have the capability of being stored in a minimum of space. Increased used of lawn and garden maintenance equipment, recreational vehicles, etc., place a storage space at a premium.
Conventional approaches for reducing the space required for storing a lawn mower have concentrated on reducing the silhouette of the lawn mower in the stored position by providing a foldable or collapsible handle. Examples of this approach may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,817; 3,816,873; 3,604,817; 3,649,997; 3,485,017; and 3,357,716.
To date, no known attempts have been made to provide a support leg which cooperates with the rear wheels of a lawn mower in combination with a collapsible handle to allow for vertical storage of the lawn mower.
The present invention incorporates many of the known benefits of collapsible handles while improving ease of storage and reducing the space required for storing a lawn mower.